Gas turbine engines are provided with turbine vanes that extend into a core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes generally do not rotate but guide airflow. The turbine vane is provided with cooling features to protect the turbine vane from the hot combustion gases. Some of the cooling features of the turbine vane may be subject to oxidation. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a turbine vane having cooling features that reduce turbine vane operating temperatures as well as mitigate oxidation.